Virgo (Rozeluxe)
Virgo, "The Maiden", is a Celestial Spirit that is one of the 12 Golden Zodiac Keys. Her key is owned by Akatsuki Kurono that he received from his mother at age 17. Appearance Virgo takes the form of a maid with shackles around her wrists, short, pink hair, and blue eyes. She wears a typical black and white maid's outfit. When she was with the Duke Everlue, she was of an extremely tall stature and overweight with a brutish face and two pony tails; typically referred to as a "Gorilla Maid". Now that she is under Akatsuki's care, she has a more typical appearance of beauty with a petite body. Personality Virgo has a tendency to ask whether she should be punished after she has done something regardless of if it was good or bad, possibly indicating that she's a masochist. This is a little ironic, since she is the Maiden. She is very stiff in her movements and is very loyal to her owner, even so much she changes her appearance for them. She enjoys addressing her key's owner with Honorifics. Synopsis See Virgo's Synopsis '' Equipment '''Chains: '''Virgo has been seen using her chains in order to stop several assailants at one time. It is unknown if her chains are extendable or not. Magic and Abilities 'Earth Magic:' Virgo exhibits great prowess in Earth Magic, such as using Diver Magic and other earth-related spells. *'Diver:' Like her former master, she can also travel underground as simple as swimming in water. With this spell Virgo can create holes in order to trap someone or use it as an escape method. *'Spica Lock:' Much like Juvia Lockser 's Water Lock, this attack can trap an opponent with in rocks in order to restrain them. *'Spica Hole:' This spell is used to trap the enemy in a hole. First, Virgo pops out of a hole and gives an uppercut to the opponent. Then, in mid-air, she throws the opponent down in a hole. 'Transformation:' She also has shown the ability to change her appearance to suit her master's tastes, as seen while with Everlue, she had the appearance of a large gorilla-like woman with formidable brute strength. It is currently unknown if her strength scales with her size or if she has the same physical prowess in her current form, though it should be noted that there have been instances of her attacking opponents with great strength while in her petite form. 'Chain Magic:' With this Magic she can use her chains around her wrists in battles. By utilizing this, Virgo is capable of producing metal chains of incredible strength and substantial durability out of her Magical Energy alone. Once they are created, she can then mentally control each of these extensions of Chain Magic as though they were her own limbs. The proportions of the chains can vary depending on how much energy Virgo uses, allowing her to stretch these chains over vast distances in order to catch and ensnare her foe. The number of chains that Virgo can produce is only limited to the amount of readily available energy and her willpower alone. Once an opponent has been captured by one of these chains, their Magical energy will begin to be drained from their bodies, resulting in that part of body gaining a dried and wrinkled appearance. '''Flying Virgo Attack:' Virgo, in her gorilla form, launches herself into the air and slams into her opponent. Expert Hand to Hand Combatant: Virgo has been shown to possess great physical prowess, such as fighting in close combat. In the Tower of Heaven, she easily defeated the guards that were sent to Lucy and co. In fact, when unarmed Virgo becomes a more vicious warrior than when she is wielding any of her magical spells, as Akatsuki found out the hard way when she tossed him about in the air after mocking her. Her speed increases dramatically and she even is capable of rendering several opponents incapacitated in mere seconds from the force of her blows. The strength behind a single simple chop is enough to completely shatter a large boulder into pebbles. When exuding herself and adding force behind her attacks, Virgo is capable of leveling small areas with each punch, something often shocking to those who witness it. : Monsterous Strength: Despite possessing such a small frame, Virgo's strength still far exceeds that of a normal human's; she once displayed enough strength to create a massive crater in the ground from a single punch alone using only one hand. Immortality: As a Celestial Spirit, Virgo cannot die, unless she is forced to stay in the Human World somehow. Enhanced Speed:Virgo is seemingly fast as she is able to carry Lucy and catch up to the others quickly while in the 24 hour endurance race. Category:Gold Key Category:Celestial Spirits Category:Celestial Spirit Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Mage Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Mages Category:Earth Magic User Category:Transformation Magic User Category:Chain Magic User Category:Females Category:Canon to Fanon